


Индейская легенда

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткий пересказ всех сезонов в виде сказки. Да, индейской сказки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Индейская легенда

Легенда племени моффтисс рассказывает, что давным-давно, когда горы не были искалечены железом, а по прерии бродили бесчисленные стада бизонов, в одной далекой стране, населенной странным холодным народом, тек ручей. Был это мелкий звонкий ручеек, и звали его Молли. Был он стеснителен, но неизменно добр и приветлив к зверям и птицам, что приходили к нему. Лишь одна была печаль у ручейка - гордый серебряный ветер, что носился над равниной, не замечал его. Как только ни старался ручеек Молли привлечь к себе благосклонность вольного ветра - дарил ему яркие камни, звонко плескал своими волнами в каменистые берега и показывал цветные перья, что бросали в дар богам живущие выше по течению люди. Но не было ветру дела до ручья и мелочи земные были ему скучны. И злился он на вездесущего старшего брата. Братом ветра был луна Майкрофт. Скользил Майкрофт по небесной выси, рассеивал своим светом тьму ночную и оберегал покой равнины. Но холодным, как лёд, был его серебряный свет. А все потому, что несбыточна была надежда Майкрофта повстречать иного стража зачарованных равнин - дневное светило Грегори. Испокон веков вели они свой танец, то сближаясь, то расходясь на небосводе, но вместе сиять им было не дано. И жестоко смеялся вольный ветер над братом, говорил, что худеет он от злости, а отъедается от радости, когда ближе становится солнце.  
Но даже ветер однажды устал носиться над равниной, и взмолился он о пристанище. И услышала его земля и извергла из себя высокий утес у ручья. С тех пор вольно летает Шерлок, и ничто не укроется от его пронзительного дыхания: ни в чащобе лесной, ни в тени скал, ни на дне озерном. А после привольно ему отдыхать на прогретых добрым солнцем камнях своего друга Джона. И не должно знать ему, как холодный лунный свет обнажает острые - тронь и порежешься – грани, которыми охраняет Джон покой: свой и вверенного ему ветра.  
Но однажды беда пришла на зачарованные равнины. Злой град ломал ветви деревьев, острым ледяным крошевом сек глаза, застилал туманом землю от небесных стражей, да заметал следы поземкой. То туча Мориарти пришел незванным и оставался сокрытым до поры. Всякое зло стекалось к нему и вершило козни в его тени. Но страшнее всего была разящая молния Моран, что скрывалась в самом черном сердце его. И разгневался гордый ветер, что не он отныне хозяин равнины. И храбро противостоял утес струям ледяного дождя. И грозилась молния расколоть утес по приказу злобного повелителя своего. А после встретились лицом к лицу туча и ветер, и слились они в экстазе, ибо лишь они могли выбирать пути в небесных высях. И разорвана была туча ветром и сорвался ветер с небес, сраженный в самое сердце.  
И на долгие годы поселились тишина и печаль на заколдованных равнинах.  
Но не терпит природа долгой боли и одиночества. Прилетел как-то юркий стриж Мэри и развеял его щебет печаль сурового утеса, что уж и мхом порасти успел. И до того подружились они, что свил стриж гнездо на склоне утёса, обращенном к рассвету. И даже ручеек Молли завел себе какого-то бобра, чтоб скучно не было.  
И текла жизнь своим чередом, пока одной темной ночью не вернулся из-за моря вольный ветер.


End file.
